<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grzesznik by partofforever (edvic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365081">grzesznik</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever'>partofforever (edvic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Falling In Love, Immortality, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Non-Explicit, Post-Canon, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kiedy się budzi, nie jest mu zimno. Nie jest też w pokoju nad sklepem pana Burkesa.</i>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Tom pragnie, by jego życie się zmieniło. Pragnie tego tak bardzo, że życzenie się spełnia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grzesznik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kolejny dzień, tak bardzo podobny do poprzednich. Wchodzi po stromych schodach do pokoju, którego nie śmie nawet nazywać własnym. Otacza go ciemność i cisza. Gdzieś pod jego stopami pan Burkes zamyka sklep. Pokój staje się więzieniem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jest mu zimno. Na dworze zapewne pada śnieg, ale jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby podnieść głowę z poduszki i wyjrzeć przez okrągłe okno. Zamiast tego kuli się w sobie, próbując ogrzać dłonie i stopy. Może mógłby użyć zaklęcia. Może. Gdyby nie był tak zmęczony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jak zawsze w takich chwilach, szkoła wydaje się odległym wspomnieniem, takim, które być może nawet nie jest jego. Jak życie, którego nigdy tak naprawdę nie przeżył. Jego serce bije ciężko, ale równo, a on czuje się martwy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To niedorzeczne</span>
  </em>
  <span>, myśli. Być może byłoby mu bardziej do śmiechu, gdyby nie dotkliwe zimno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdyby tylko mógł być daleko stąd, myśli. Gdyby tylko mógł przespać chłód.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy się budzi, nie jest mu zimno. Nie jest też w pokoju nad sklepem pana Burkesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paraliżuje go strach. Nie może się ruszyć. Nie czuje ani nóg, ani rąk. Jego serce bije niesamowicie szybko, ale mięśnie odmawiają posłuszeństwa i drżą spazmatycznie. Nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest. Pościel pachnie kwiatami i mydłem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Witaj - mówi ktoś, kogo nie może dostrzec. Nie wie nawet, czy jest w pokoju sam. - Zastanawiałem się, kiedy się obudzisz - mówi głos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otwiera usta, ale nie potrafi wydobyć z nich dźwięku. Gardło ma suche, a oddech płytki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Uspokój się - mówi głos. - Proszę. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mimo słów otuchy nie czuje się ani trochę bezpieczniej. Powiedziałby to samo, myśli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Obiecuję - mówi głos. Coś ciepłego dotyka jego dłoni, a potem porusza się w górę, do jego łokcia, ramienia i twarzy. Dotyk jest delikatny, czuły i niepewny. Nikt nigdy go tak nie dotykał, myśli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>W końcu widzi mężczyznę. Ma twarz młodzieńca, ale oczy starca. Nie może być dużo starszy od niego, choć Tom nie ma pewności. Z takiej twarzy trudno wyczytać wiek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - To naprawdę ty - mówi mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się uważnie, zupełnie jakby go poznawał. Tom czuje dziwny niepokój.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagle jego mięśnie drżą raz jeszcze, prawie boleśnie. Kiedy bierze następny oddech, czuje ulgę. Ciało znów należy do niego. Pod plecami ma miękki materac.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Powinieneś się czegoś napić - mówi mężczyzna. Jest ostrożny i nigdy nie odwraca się do niego plecami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom ziewa i zakrywa usta dłonią. Rusza się powoli i jak we śnie. Może to jest sen, myśli. Bardzo dziwny sen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siada. Porusza palcami u stóp i chce mu się śmiać. Łączy ze sobą kostki i po chwili je rozdziela. Gdzieś w jego brzuchu czai się trudny do opanowania chichot. Stara się go powstrzymać. Nie chce wyglądać jak szaleniec. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Może jest szaleńcem, myśli. Może tak właśnie skończył. Może to szpital, a całe jego życie to sen. Od początku tego właśnie się spodziewał.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna nadal go obserwuje. Tom nie potrafi odgadnąć, co znaczy jego uważne spojrzenie. Przywodzi mu na myśl sędziego, choć nie takiego, jakiego mógłby spotkać w sądzie. Może tak właśnie wygląda bóg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Czy ja umarłem? - pyta nagle. Jego głos brzmi szorstko, a gardło boli coraz bardziej z każdym wypowiadanym słowem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna patrzy mu prosto w oczy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Jeszcze nie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dom stoi pośrodku niczego. Tom odkrywa to, kiedy pierwszy raz wstaje z łóżka. Okno w białym pokoju wychodzi na północ. W oddali widzi szare pasmo gór. Na ich wierzchołkach leży śnieg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A jednak kiedy wstaje po raz drugi, okno skierowane jest na zachód i targane sztormem morze. Słyszy szum wysokich fal i deszcz uderzający o szybę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wstaje po raz trzeci, dom stoi w sennym miasteczku. Pod oknem przejeżdża samochód - nie wygląda jak żaden z samochodów, które Tom pamięta z Londynu - i niebieski rower. Tom myśli, że chciałby poczuć na twarzy powiew wiatru, ale okno jest zamknięte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gdziekolwiek są, mężczyzna nie chce, by Tom znał prawdę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna przychodzi do niego co dzień. A choć godziny jego wizyt się zmieniają, posiłki pojawiają się regularnie, zawsze ciepłe. I całkiem smaczne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nigdzie nie może znaleźć swojej różdżki. Mężczyzna też żadnej przy sobie nie nosi. Kiedy Tom próbuje zapalić wiszącą nad jego głową lampę bez wstawania z łóżka, magia nadal go słucha. Próbuje też otworzyć okno. Bez powodzenia. Choć nie może ich zobaczyć, oplatają go łańcuchy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie żeby gdzieś się wybiera. Jest dla niego jasne, że w niewyjaśniony sposób został zakładnikiem. Nie czuje się więźniem, ale właśnie tym jest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czwartego dnia mężczyzna przynosi mu książki. Mugolskie książki. Tom nie ma nic przeciwko. Dwa tygodnie później mężczyzna ofiaruje mu pergamin, pióro i atrament. Pyta, czy Tom czegoś potrzebuje. Prosi o dziennik. Następnego dnia go dostaje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Chciałbym otworzyć okno - mówi pewnego wieczoru. Dom znów stoi nad morzem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Nie możesz - odpowiada mężczyzna. - Jeszcze nie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna nie pozwala mu otworzyć okna. Zamiast tego zabiera go na spacer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na plaży siąpi deszcz. Nie przeszkadza mu to. Kiedy krople, cięższe z każdym krokiem, spadają na jego twarz, uśmiecha się. Zamyka oczy na długą chwilę i stara się nie myśleć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy podnosi powieki, mężczyzna go obserwuje. Ocenia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czy to Los, zastanawia się Tom. Już nie myśli, że mężczyzna jest bogiem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maszerują wzdłuż linii wody. Tom widzi gdzieś daleko migające światło latarni. Nie otaczają ich żadne dźwięki poza deszczem, morzem, wiatrem i ich własnymi krokami na mokrym piasku. Tom myśli, że chciałby zdjąć buty i wbiec do zimnej wody. Kiedy był dzieckiem, morze go przerażało. Teraz chciałby je objąć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Jak masz na imię? - pyta, kiedy siadają na długim szarym kamieniu. Mężczyzna wyciąga z plecaka kanapki z serem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Przez długą chwilę mężczyzna tylko na niego patrzy. Jego oczy przypominają Tomowi kolorem wodorosty i wraki statków. Może to przez deszcz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Nie wiesz? - pyta w końcu mężczyzna.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Może widział go już wcześniej, myśli. Nie wie kiedy ani gdzie. Może w mieście. Raczej nie w szkole. Coś w nim wydaje się Tomowi znajome. Może spotkał go we śnie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna pozwala mu wyjść z pokoju.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Ale nie z domu - mówi, choć nie musi. Tom już jakiś czas temu przestał próbować otworzyć okno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minęły siedemdziesiąt trzy dni od kiedy się obudził.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na początku nie czuje potrzeby poznania domu, ale mężczyzna go zachęca. Pyta, jaką muzykę lubi. Czy chce obejrzeć coś w telewizji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom nie wie wiele o telewizji i kiedy oglądają coś razem - siedząc w dwóch fotelach po bokach starej zielonej kanapy - czuje się głównie zdezorientowany. Chyba nie lubi paradokumentów. Ale podoba mu się Mindhunter. Z jakiegoś powodu mężczyzna wydaje się tym bardzo rozbawiony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Na początku nie wie, o czym powinien pisać, ale kiedy już zaczyna, nie potrafi przestać. Pisze o matce, ponieważ to boli najbardziej. Pisze o sierocińcu. Potem o ojcu. Kiedy pisze o szkole, nie czuje się tak beznadziejnie, ale kiedy próbuje przelać na papier chłód Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, przechodzi go dreszcz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siedzi przy oknie w salonie i obserwuje morze, odległe góry albo senne miasteczko. Nie wie, czy są prawdziwe, ale czy ma to jakieś znaczenie?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czasami mężczyzna też siedzi przy oknie. Czyta. Gotuje. Pracuje, choć Tom nie wie nad czym. Mężczyzna nie zdradza mu swoich sekretów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Lubię morze - mówi pewnego dnia Tom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna patrzy na niego z drugiego końca pokoju. Zielone oczy obserwują go zza szkieł okularów.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Chciałbyś tu zostać? - pyta mężczyzna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom kiwa głową. Jego palce zaciskają się na piórze w oczekiwaniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna nadal uważnie mu się przygląda. Potem wraca do książki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Masturbuje się pod prysznicem. Jest metodyczny, efektywny i czysty. Kładzie się spać z poczuciem świeżości. Wie, co lubi i nie myśli o niczym w szczególności. Może o Abraxasie. Czasami. O jego głupim uśmiechu i silnych ramionach. Był najbardziej nieznośną osobą w ich klasie, ale Tom i tak chodził na wszystkie mecze quidditcha, żeby patrzeć, jak lata. Nawet nie lubił tej idiotycznej gry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czasami myśli o Robertsie, piekarzu. W czasie jego ostatniego lata w sierocińcu Tom chodził do niego każdego dnia. Roberts miał żonę, trzy córki i dłonie pokryte twardą od wyrabiania chleba skórą. Tom lubił się zastanawiać jak czułby się, gdyby te dłonie dotknęły jego pleców.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Czasami myśli też o mężczyźnie. Nie ma ramion jak Abraxas ani dłoni jak Roberts, ale Tom lubi jego uda. Lubi, kiedy mężczyzna nosi ciemne jeansy. Gdy złapał Toma na podglądaniu, zapytał, czy kupić mu taką samą parę, ale Tom nie chce jeansów. Wyglądałby w nich śmiesznie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy się budzi, są nadal nad morze. Mężczyzna kupuje książkę o wędkarstwie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna nie jest jego pierwszym. Pierwszy był Orion Black i Tom pamięta aż zbyt dobrze jak bardzo się bał, że ktoś może ich zobaczyć. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teraz się nie boi. Nikt nie może ich zobaczyć. Poza tym myśli, że mężczyzna i tak by o to nie dbał, i sam czuje się przez to bezpieczniej.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pocałunki mężczyzny smakują jak lody waniliowe i kawa. Właśnie skończyli jeść deser. Tom nie wie, co zrobić ze swoimi rękoma, ale mężczyzna wydaje się myśleć za nich dwóch. Chwyta ręce Toma i prowadzi je w górę, na swoje ramiona. Siedzą na kanapie. Ręce mężczyzny są na twarzy Toma. Są delikatne. Tom czuje się dziwnie ciepło i jakby jego koszula nagle zmniejszyła się o dwa rozmiary. Wszystko dzieje się jednocześnie. Jego usta drżą, kiedy mężczyzna bierze oddech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Kim jesteś? - pyta. Nie jest pewien, czy słowa opuszczają jego krtań.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - A jakie to ma znacznie? - mówi mężczyzna. Jego kciuk gładzi policzek Toma i to też sprawia, że drży. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zamyka oczy. Może mężczyzna ma rację. Może nie ma znaczenia, gdzie i w jakim czasie są. Może nie liczy się nawet to, kim są.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pozwala, by mężczyzna pocałował go raz jeszcze. Braknie mu tchu. Myśli, że gdyby znał imię mężczyzny, chciałby je teraz wypowiedzieć.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Znajduje zdjęcie w kuchni. Nawet kilka zdjęć. Mężczyzna pozwala mu gotować, a zdjęcia wiszą na lodówce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rozpoznaje mężczyznę, młodszego, w Hogwarcie. Był kiedyś dzieckiem. Z jakiegoś powodu ta myśl wydaje się Tomowi dziwna i obca. Gryfon. Tom myśli, że to bez sensu. Wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna jest raczej Puchonem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na innym zdjęciu widzi kogoś łudząco podobnego do mężczyzny. Jest też kobieta o jego oczach. I ktoś, kto mógłby być Orionem Blackiem, gdyby Orion Black miał długie włosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruda dziewczyna. Rudy chłopak. Mężczyzna z blizną na twarzy i chłopiec o wściekle różowych włosach. Mężczyzna Toma w szkole, a obok zdjęcie grupowe. Na prawo kolejne, bez mężczyzny, ale za to z Minervą McGonagall. Jest dużo starsza niż Tom pamięta, ale udaje mu się ją rozpoznać po ciasno związanym koku i szacie w kratę. Na zdjęciu jest też Alastor Moody. Braku mu oka i sporego kawałka nosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom szykuje obiad i nie zadaje pytań. Zamiast tego myśli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jest już prawie zupełnie pewien, że jednak nie umarł.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pewnego dnia mężczyzna przynosi mu gazetę. Mugolską, tak jak książki. Większość informacji na stronie tytułowej tak czy inaczej nic dla niego nie znaczy. Minęło ponad sto lat od czasu, kiedy był na bieżąco z polityką.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> - Zabiłem cię - mówi mężczyzna. Siedzą na plaży i obserwują zachodzące słońce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - A jednak nadal żyję - mówi Tom. Wdycha głęboko wieczorne powietrze, liczy do trzech i czuje, jak powoli opuszcza jego płuca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jego głowa opiera się o ramię mężczyzny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Cieszę się - mówi mężczyzna. Jego ręce są ciepłe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom myśli, że mężczyzna żałuje tego, co mu zrobił. Coś jednak mówi mu też, że musiał sobie na to zasłużyć.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Śpią osobno. Śpią razem. Tom śpi w koszuli, mężczyzna bez. Na jego piersi błyszczą siwiejące włosy. Tom bardzo je lubi, ale nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos. W nocy, kiedy budzą go sny, ogląda jak mężczyzna oddycha. Czasami całuje jego ramię.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> - Dlaczego tu jestem? - pyta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna przerywa kopanie w połowie ruchu. Mieli zamiar posadzić w ogrodzie marchew, sałatę i seler, ale ziemia okazała się zbyt sucha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Co masz na myśli? - pyta mężczyzna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - To ty mnie tu sprowadziłeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy się spotkali Tom ma wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie wie, co z nim zrobić.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Nie, to nie ja cię wezwałem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Ale to ty mnie tu zatrzymałeś.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom patrzy na dom na skale i mężczyzna podąża za jego spojrzenie. Poprzedniego lata pomalowali ściany na niebiesko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - To prawda - mówi mężczyzna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom myśli, że od czasu, kiedy mężczyzna zaczął zapuszczał brodę, odczytywanie uczuć z jego twarzy stało się dużo trudniejsze. Nie wie, co on sam ma czuć. Zwykle czują to samo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Czy to znaczy, że mogę odejść? - pyta, zaskakując samego siebie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna patrzy na niego oczyma, które Tom poznał już tak dobrze. Na dłoniach i koszuli mężczyzny widzi smugi ziemi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy cisza wydaje się trwać bez końca, mężczyzna mówi:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Tak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Odchodzi. Zabiera ze sobą dziennik, pióro i mapę, by móc wrócić. Mężczyzna mówi mu, jak znaleźć drogę. Morze jest prawdziwe, tak jak ośnieżone szczyty gór. Nie potrafi jednak odnaleźć małego miasteczka i niebieskiego roweru.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie potrzebuje różdżki, bo nauczył się żyć bez niej. To wyzwanie, a on lubi wyzwania. Dni mijają, a Tom spędza je na myśleniu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Podąża za ptakami lecącymi na południe. Śpi pod gwiazdami i zastanawia się, czy mężczyzna też je ogląda. Zbiera zioła i uczy się mowy wiatru. Nie ma zegarka, ale słońce i księżyc wskazują mu godziny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy nadchodzi czas, odwiedza Londyn. Nikt go nie poznaje. Wchodzi do biblioteki i znajduje książkę, którą tak bardzo chciał przeczytać. Znajduje w niej swoje imię. Nic go nie zaskakuje. Czuje żal, ale nie skruchę. Te grzechy nie należą do niego.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Znajduje też imię mężczyzny. Widzi to samo zdjęcie, które wisi na jego lodówce, i inne, z Ministrem Magii i z Dumbledore’em. Zdjęcie domu, w którym kiedyś mieszkał i miotły, na której latał. Czyta zachłannie, ale z każdym słowem mężczyzna z książki wydaje się bardziej obcy. Jakby imię nie pasowało do twarzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom myśli, że coś o tym wie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wraca w środku zimy. Wokół domu leży gruba warstwa śniegu, a morze jest spokojne. Tom schodzi na chwilę ze ścieżki, by mu się przyjrzeć.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nad drzwiami wejściowymi wisi jasny lampion i Tom zastanawia się, czy mężczyzna zostawił go tam dla niego. Ma nadzieję, że właśnie tak było.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ma własne klucze. Po raz pierwszy w życiu czuje, że wraca do domu. Ściąga buty w przedpokoju i kładzie obok nich plecak. Płatki śniegu na jego płaszczu już się topią.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiedy wchodzi do pokoju, mężczyzna jest pogrążony w lekturze. Siedzi w fotelu, który Tom uważał za własny. Czuje coś, czego nie potrafi nazwać. Coś ciepłego. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna ne wydaje się ani starzy ani młodszy. Jego broda jest dokładnie tej samej długości jak w dniu, kiedy Tom widział go po raz ostatni. Czytając, marszczy brwi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tom zbliża się cicho i jego ramiona oplatają mężczyznę. Na chwilę zamiera, niczym zwierzę w potrzasku, i Tom rozumie, dlaczego. Rozumie teraz tak wiele. Kiedy mężczyzna się odwraca i widzi jego twarz, napięcie znika, jak chmury przegnane przez wiatr w letni dzień.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Nie spodziewałeś się, że wrócę - mówi Tom, znajdując i dla siebie miejsce na fotelu. Mężczyzna ma na sobie sweter z czarnym smokiem. Wygląda na stary i znoszony, ale kiedy Tom go dotyka, czuje miękką wełnę.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Czekałem na ciebie każdego dnia - mówi mężczyzna. Uśmiecha się i Tom czuje ciepło rozlewające się w jego wnętrzu. Nie wie, czy wierzy w słowa mężczyzny, ale chciałby, by były prawdą. On też tęsknił każdego dnia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie mówi tego na głos. Ma nadzieję, że mężczyzna wie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> - Chciałbym zostać grabarzem - mówi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna krztusi się gorącą kawą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Czyżby? - pyta, wycierając stół.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Nigdy nie umrę - mówi Tom. - Nie sądzisz, że to zabawne?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna kiwa głową. Tom myśli, że wygląda bardzo przystojnie z brodą.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Wiesz, co byłoby jeszcze bardziej zabawne? - pyta Tom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna patrzy na niego z uwagą, ale nic nie mówi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> - Gdybym cię zatrudnił.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uśmiecha się. Nie może się powstrzymać.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mężczyzna odpowiada tym samym.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/5XI9hva1F1WCRSvNNYCK1w">oczywista inspiracja</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>